


How Things Changed

by IronStar (thegameisthunder)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Flashback, a little insomnia stuff, yay porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegameisthunder/pseuds/IronStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stars with a flashback and ends in smut because that's fun right <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Things Changed

It was before the fall, before the death that fucked him up so much. It seemed like his last real afternoon of happiness before everything went downhill from there.

It was a sunny afternoon in late March, one of the first really nice days after winter—and not just because _she_ was there. God, she was beautiful, _is_ beautiful. All orange and tall and in that fucking sundress that showed off way too much leg for his teenage hormones to handle. He could remember her scent; a feminine blend of vanilla citrus with a hint of gardenia. He never would forget that smell. It was so warm and floral at the same time. Even now, just thinking about it, his heart skipped a beat.

Kori was always an outcast, just like the he and Roy, but he supposed her story started before theirs. She’s an alien in a time when aliens aren’t welcome here. Unlike the Kryptonian jackass, she couldn’t blend in. She had orange skin, fire for hair, and the most passion-filled freaky green eyes you’d ever seen. Not to mention she was tall with purple lips and a goddamned knockout. Real men didn’t stand a chance. Reflecting inward, Jason knew it too. _I didn’t stand a chance either._

Especially not when she was so tightly wrapped around that dick, Dick. Jason hated the bastard for many reasons, but deep down he _did_ care for him still. Somehow. Perhaps it was nostalgia.

Back to the story, On the day in question, Kori was being her usual, kind self. Dick had left her at the manor while he buried himself in work somewhere. Bruce was with him, as usual. If the famous _Nightwing_ wanted to be Robin so badly still, why did he ever leave?

Jason was in such a mood that day, angry at the world, but she was a bright ray of sunshine. As always. She was kind and gentle to him in a way that just brought out the (very bad) flirt in him. He was young, barely 16 and she was a full-grown woman and had been since _she_ was 16. Teenage hormones caused him to look her over like she was a treat, but she either didn’t notice or didn’t care. Either way, she struck up a conversation about his hair of all things and why he kept it that way.

Of course, per _Bruce_ , he kept it that way because he had to look like Dick, so no one would suspect that he’d moved on to become Nightwing or whatever the reason was. He didn’t like the way it made him look, but he did as asked because where else could he go? What else would he do?

After a few minutes of idle chatter and a tight hug that had him face to face with what _had_ to be perfect F cups, she offered to spend the afternoon with him outside in the sun—away from everything. Jason was entirely too enthused and willing to go, though he played it as cool as he could.

The pair stole to the kitchen and retrieved a few things for a picnic. She grasped him by the waist and flew him out the window and to the far side of the property, back where Bruce didn’t have cameras and they had a nice view.

They talked for hours with the sun high overhead. She listened like no one else had before and he confided in her about how alone he felt, despite where he was. Kori seemed to understand. She explained as an Alien from Tamaran she always felt alone, sometimes in spite of being next to Dick.

After they ate, he lay with her in the grass. The sun had moved and placed the shade of the tree over them and backlit her in a way that was just mesmerizing. She had her eyes closed now and they’d been silent for a short time; simply enjoying one another’s company.

“Kori?” His voice was soft, eyes not ever leaving her.

“Yes, Jason?” She didn’t open her eyes.

“Why do you stay here if you feel so alone?”

Though her eyes were closed, Jason could tell she was thinking of what to say. After a beat or two she replied to his question with another, “Why do you?”

That was hard. “I…” He stopped. Why did he? “I want to do what’s right, you know? I feel like I can here.”

“Then we are in agreement.” She offered a soft, smile.

“I guess so..” His heart raced. What was he going to do? Why did his blood pressure rise so much? He shifted up on his elbow and realized what his body was going for before his brain caught up. She was so beautiful with her halo of fire hair splayed around her perfect head. He couldn’t resist.

He dipped and kissed her soft, purple lips gently. It wasn’t his first kiss, but never with an older woman and never with such a knockout. He could feel her warm orange hand touch his cheek, then move to his shoulder. She was very gentle, despite being able to hurl him into the stratosphere if she wanted to, when she pushed him so their lips no longer met.

“Jason..” She started softly, “I cannot.” Her brows knit together showing concern for him, obviously not wanting to hurt him.

Heat flooded Jason’s cheek. Had he misread her this whole day? Maybe he read too deeply into things. He knew one thing for certain, she _had_ kissed him back, even if it was for just a second or two… Right? He leaned away and muttered a quiet “Sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” he heard her say, but his mind was already in self-destruct mode for being so stupid. Then he felt her hand on his shoulder. He grew angry and snatched his shoulder away. He was such an idiot for even thinking he had a chance.

She was more insistent this time and turned him to face her. “I am an idiot for thinking a girl like you would ever wa—“ His voice was silenced by her lips on his. Damn, this kiss was dynamite. It was all fireworks and sunshine. His heart raced and his vision blurred. _This_ was how a woman was supposed to kiss a man, but it ended a moment later.

“It has nothing to do with your caliber, Jason,” she assured him, warm hand on his cheek. “You are a brilliant, charming, and attractive boy, but you are…” She paused as if trying to word herself correctly, “Still young and I am in a relationship with Dick. Please do not think this a detriment or critique of your character. If circumstances were different, Jason, I would give you a chance, but they are not.”

Even Jason knew her tone to be one of gentility and care. She really did not want him to be hurt here, but he was so ashamed. He nodded and sat in silence as the sun started to set. After it went down, he felt her warm arm around him in a soft hug that turned into flight. She must have known he was going to shut down for a while, so she took him back to his room and kissed his cheek as a silent good-bye.

She even returned the basket back to the kitchen along with their leftovers.

That day changed his perspective of her for the rest of his life—and into the second one. He resented Dick for keeping her away from him. He was mature for his age and she knew that.

\--but none of that mattered now.

Now he was 23 and she was… well, he didn’t know. He just knew she was older than him, though she hadn’t aged a day. He knew because despite it all, she was lying beside him. None of it mattered anymore, but it was strange how some memories came back. She practically glowed in the moonlight with a mess of red hair around her on the stark-white sheets.

Damn, she was beautiful.

His fingers traced over her shoulder and down the curve of her spine. Despite the night chill, she wasn’t under the covers. At some point, she must have kicked them off because she lay on her stomach, one leg drawn up, completely bare except for the sheet wrapped around one leg. Star was a bit of a wild sleeper. He had insomnia and never really slept and she had nightmares- though she liked to pretend she didn’t. He heard her scream and talk in her sleep more times than he cared to admit. His hands traced over the curve of her very perfect ass.

Jason felt his cock stir then.

“Red,” he whispered softly. He was still nude too, after all. She’d more than sated him earlier, but that was one area they were compatible in—they both had a sexual appetite that borderlined nymphomania. To his delight, she stirred some. His skilled fingers slipped between her legs and found her clit, the sensitive place on her that made her writhe when he touched her _just right_ and he sure as hell knew how. He moved in gentle, but quick circles.

Her hips moved back to meet his hand and he could hear a muffled moan in the pillow. He’d be nervous about touching a sleeping Tamaranean if this wasn’t, at least, a three-day-per-week affair.

It didn’t take her long to start gasping into the pillow and fisting the already-singed sheets. He knew she was ready for him even before he dipped her fingers inside to feel just _how_ ready.

“Mmm, Red,” he growled low, trailing kisses that probably felt, by comparison, cold against her skin. He settled between her thighs, withdrawing his hand to grasp her shapely hips and slowly rutted against the perfect globes of her ass, teasing her. Her protesting moans were all he needed to begin.

If Kori could be believed, Jason wasn’t exactly a _small_ man. Kori always told him as much. He shivered from the spike in heat around his throbbing shaft as he sank into her. Her words were always confirmed by the way her pussy gripped him on the way back out. It drove him wild to watch.

His pace started slow, with doting kisses on her shoulders. He knew he was hitting her just right on the inside when she parted her thighs and moved in tandem with him. Her calves hooked around his thighs, keeping him close, forcing him to go deep with his strokes and he absolutely loved it. She was a sex goddess if there ever was one and sex with her was worth every burn mark he wore the next day.

“Kori,” he growled again and heard something in response, but it was muffled by the pillow. He thrust harder into her, trying to open her voice, he wanted to hear more of her sweet moans. When they remained muffled, he smoothed his hand up along her sides. One found her breast and lightly twisted her nipple. The other found her hair and pulled back enough for her face to leave the pillow.   
  
Now he could hear her loud and clear.

He was always careful with the kink. She had a checkered past and he didn’t want to tread to roughly, but she always seemed to enjoy her hair pulled and breasts played with. He pushed into her harder and faster now. He memorized each sensation; the way her ass felt against his well-defined lower abdomen and groin with each thrust; her tight, hot, wet sheathe; her firm, but still so soft breasts with pert nipples; her moans, specifically her name on his lips; and last but not least the heated hair wrapped around his hand. He didn’t even mind the flames that somehow didn’t burn crawling up his arm from her hair.

He could smell burning cotton and could feel little spasms around his cock, tell-tale signs she was getting close. He let her build before acknowledging the desire in his own body. Her body shook as she moaned his name, but he didn’t stop. He learned some time ago that if he kept going with her she’d come again and harder the second time—so he did just that.

He choked back his own orgasm through some seriously fucking powerful self-control and  found the pace she begged him for. At first she almost whimpered through her hypersensitivity, but Jason knew what to do. He reluctantly let go of her perfect breast and slipped his hand down and back between her thighs.

With just the right tempo and pressure on her hair, he played her body like a piano. She spiraled out of control and started screaming his name and profanities in Tamaranean. His cock throbbed and begged for release, but he managed, somehow. He knew he couldn’t last much longer at this pace, not with how wet she was, how she said his name so sweetly.

Just when he thought he was going to finish without her, because she seemed to be taking just a little longer than usual this time, she finished so powerfully her muscles kept him inside her for a beat. Her name fell from his lips when he finally was able to move again and he pulled out of her, spilling his seed on her beautifully curved ass. 

Slowly, he released her hair and gently set her back on the pillow. Both of them were panting and out of breath from exertion. He rutted a little against her ass as he finished off the tremors of his climax, then reached for the baby wipes they kept near the bed for just this purpose.

He tenderly cleaned her and tossed the wipe. She sat up then and caught his lips in a heated, possessive kiss.

Not another word was spoken, he lay back on the bed and she rested her fiery head on his chest. He didn’t cover himself from the night chill because she kept him plenty warm. For the first time that night, he managed to drift off to sleep.


End file.
